


The Long-Term Effects of Felt Surrogacy

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: Annie and Britta are watching a nature documentary, and the forest looks remarkably like the one they found themselves lost in after a hot air ballooning accident. It brings up some old memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check out communityrarepairs.tumblr.com

“Are you sure we have to mute the commercials?” Annie says.

Britta gives her that look, like there’s no reason Annie shouldn’t know the ridiculous justification she’s about to spout. “Um, did you want to be brainwashed by corporations today?”

Annie puts the remote down and watches Tim Gunn talk about the new iphone. She isn’t chomping at the bit to be brainwashed by corporations, but a bit of a distraction would be nice. Being alone with her thoughts around Britta has always been dangerous, but it’s almost too much today, when the forest in the nature documentary they’re watching looks almost exactly like the forest did that day with the hot air balloon and the poisonous berries.

“Britta?”

“Annie, I told you—”

“Not that. Um.” She gulps. It’s an exaggerated gesture, the kind Abed would appreciate. The thought breaks the tension building inside of her, and gives her the strength to continue. “Remember that day in the woods? With the berries?”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

It’s a good quip, Annie thinks, and normally she might cringe in reproach at Britta’s questionable drug habits. But not this time. She can tell by the way that Britta won’t meet her gaze that she knows exactly what day Annie is talking about. 

If Britta doesn’t want to talk about it, she’s not going to push it. She’ll go do something else instead of learning about the mating patterns of the middle-American birds; it’s fine. She was just going to embarrass herself, anyway.

“Okay, I know what you meant,” Britta concedes. “They must’ve filmed this in the same forest or something.” 

Annie doesn’t bother taking the time to state how statistically unlikely that is. That would be uncool. The opposite of loosy-goosy. She still doesn’t know if it’s hyphenated, and it still annoys her. So, maybe she’ll never be chill, but that doesn’t stop her from going for a chill tone as she says, “Do you remember what we were like after those berries?”

Britta laughs, eternally casual. “That was wild.”

“I guess none of us really meant the things we said.”

“Actually,” Britta says, reaching up to adjust her glasses before realizing that she isn’t wearing any, “in my professional opinion, I believe that the drugs neutralized the effects of the gas leak.” 

Okay, not super sound logic. But Annie will take whatever she can get. “You really think my skin is soft?”

Britta reaches out to touch her face, like it’s nothing. She melts into the touch; she can’t help it. Britta cups her cheek, and Annie doesn’t fight the doe eyes. She leans closer on the sofa—Britta’s bed, her mind fills in, which makes her blush and jerk back.

The documentary has come back on, but neither of them reach for the remote.

Maybe in some timeline, this is it. They to sit there for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes in an apartment so frozen not even the dust motes will move. Nothing happens, and it’s be over, and Britta unmutes the tv, maybe even rewinding to get the part they missed. 

Whatever boring timeline that is, Annie doesn’t want to be there. In this timeline—the main timeline—the clearly correct timeline—Britta leans in to kiss her.

They break apart, and Annie’s triumphant smirk at learning someone likes her is quickly replaced with a genuine smile, a soft one. Britta grins back at her. 

“You should definitely go into psychology,” Annie says.

Britta punches her on the shoulder, and unmutes the nature documentary. She takes Annie’s hand.


End file.
